Hetalia musical stories
by Jessilyn.the.Cat
Summary: ATTENTION!   This story is just stories with music in it.  Couples will be random along with the universe it takes place in.  Please don't hate.  REQUESTS are allowed and accepted 'cause I want YOU to be involved!  READ & REVIEW for more stuff.


Hetalia Songfics

Warning 1:The songs might be changed due to the characters gender.

Warning 2:Ratings will depend on the song and lyrics

A.N.:Wow a story?

This story is based on my imagination gone perverted.

If you dislike Cannon x OC and yaoi along with yuri then DON'T READ! (If you want OC x OC or Cannon x Cannon then let it be)

As I mentioned Hetalia belongs to their creator along with the world.

I am currently stealing them for this. But! I claim no credit. I just own this hopefully long story!

If you have any ideas for songs and couples let me know and I will work it in.

The stories in this will either be AU or based on the storyline.

Most of it will be songs from Avenue Q until someone sends me a song and what they want it about.

About that...Just send me a description of your characters info in the review if you want to be in.

If I don't get a review...I won't be upset just discouraged... I'll write only about my characters

Please for my sake only Hetalia.

Human names will be used unless the readers want me to use their country names.

Okay! Let the crazyness begin!

Song 1: If You Were Gay

Artist: Avenue Q

Singers: Rod & Nicky

For Fanfic: America "Alfred" as Rod and Ameriko "Alison" as Nicky

Rated: T for explicitness of yaoi and sex

Alfred : **His lines**

Sophia : _Her lines_

Normal: Normal lines

Alfred sat in a old fashioned chair in his personal library.

Everyday he sat in his chair and read a book everyday.

The day went on its day until hell broke lose like this...

Alfred walked into the library and looked around.

On one of the shelves was a book colored orange and black.

The superpower grabbed the book from the shelf and plopped his ass down on the surprisingly comfy chair.

The blonde hair nation looked around and pulled out a cellphone and started looking at the pictures on them.

One of them was a picture of Ivan (Russia) looking like a uke.

"**Aah , an afternoon alone with My favorite book **_**Broadway Musicals of the 1940s**_.** No annoying roomate or sister to annoy the hell out of me...**"

He looked around and sighed out happily relaxing in the chair even further. Alfred wouldn't admit it but he loved to read about musicals of back then and still does now to this very day.

"**How could it get any better than this**?"

The peacefulness lasted for about five minutes until a person opened the door and shut it loudly.

"_Oh, hi Alfred !_" The woman said happily smiling sunnylike.

"**Hi Alison**" The male grumbled.

'_**There goes my peaceful afternoon**_...' He said nearly mumbling it outloud.

Alison looked at her brother for a moment then pulled a chair out of the left corner of the room and sat it next to her twin.

She sat down and looked at him.

"_Hey Al, you'll never guess what happened to me on the subway this morning__**.**_

_This girl was smiling at me and talking to me_."

Alfred nodded not paying complete attention to his twin and attempting to read his book replied bored - like

"**That's very interesting**.''

Alison went on as if not hearing her brother. She clapped her hands together and folded her fingers and sighed continuing her short blonde hair swaying side to side as she talked into oblivion.

"_She was being real friendly, and I think she was coming on to me._

_I think she might've thought I was gay!_"

Alfred thought about himself on the subway with Ivan flirting and talking to him.

Soon he imagined himself making out with the tall russian and other naughty things.

A blush was on his cheeks and he shook his head.

"**Ahem, so, uh, why are you telling me this?**

**Why should I care?**

**I don't care.**

**What did you have for lunch today**?"

Alfred said getting all nervous and looking around trying to block more thoughts coming into his head.

Akison sighed and looked at her nervous brother.

"_Oh, you don't have to get defensive about it Al_..."

Alfred grew pissed at his sister and looked at her.

"**I'm NOT getting defensive!**

**What do I care about some gay girl you met, okay?**

**I'm trying to read**."

Alison had a hurt expression on her face and looked away for a moment.

"_Oh I didn't mean anything by it, Alfred._

_I just think it's something we should be able to talk about_."

Afred sighed rubbing his temple and tried to relax.

"**I don't want to talk about it, Alison**

**This conversation is over**!"

Alison looked even more like a kicked puppy but then a lightbulb lit over her head

"_Yeah, but_..."

Alfred growled and looked at his twin.

"**OVER!**"

Alison grinned and the smile became devilish.

Music then appeared in the background.

"_Well, okay, but just so you know _—"

All of a sudden Alison started started to sing.

_If you were gay_

_That'd be okay._

_I mean 'cause, hey,_

_I'd like you anyway._

_Because you see,_

_if it were me,_

_I would feel free to say that I was gay_

_(But I'm not gay.) _

Alfred growled at his twin and sat up from his laidback posture.

He looked at his twin and sighed.

"**Alison, please!**

**I am trying to read...**

**What?**."

Alison grinned evily.

''_If you were queer."_

Alfred started to spazz out at his sister now.

"**Ah, Alison**!"

Alison giggled at her superpower brother's freakout.

"_I'd still be here_."

Alfred calming down for a moment said to his sister almost drone like

"**Alison, I'm trying to read this book**."

Sophia blew her bro off and continued singing.

"_Year after year_."

Alfred spazzed again and stood up now.

He looked at his female counterpart like she was crazy.

"**Alison**!"

Alison got up and hugged her brother and put her head into his chest and sang, the sound muffled.

"_Because you're dear to me_."

Alfred managed to get away from his sister and stepped to a new location. He was so mad he yelled in frustration.

"**Argh**!"

Alison walked up to Al's location and stood in front him smiling cutely.

"_And I know that you..._"

Now Alfred was confused and tilted his head to the side.

"**What**?"

Now Alison kneeled and extended her arms out to the side.

"_Would except me too_."

Alfred tilted his head foreward so he would look his insane sister in the eye.

"**I would**?"

Alison smiled closing her eyes.

There was a second of silence until the female started to sing.

Alison got up and opened her mouth.

"_If I told you today, _

_"Hey guess what? I'm gay''_

_(But I'm not gay.)_

_I'm happy_

_just being with you _

Alfred looked away and mumbled something that sounded like

"**High Button Shoes, Pal Joey**..."

Alison now grinned pervertedly and made lewd gestures with her hands

"_So what should it_

_matter to me_

_what you do in bed _

_with guys?"_

Alfred now blushed like a piece of bubblegum and pictured a ukeish Russia asking for America.

To defend his manly honor he denied what he pictured in his mind.

"**Alison, that's GROSS**!"

Alison shook her head side to side

"_No it's not!_

_If you were gay _

_I'd shout hooray!"_

Alfred then walked out of the library and around the huge establishment to lose his perverted sister...Unfortunatly his plan failed.

He then resulted to being childish.

"**I am not listening**."

Aluson now was following her brother all over the establish and singing to annoy her sibling.

"_And here I'd stay_."

Alfred now childishly put his fingers in his ears and tried to block out his sister's singing.

"**La la la la la**."

Alison got in front of Alfred and stopped his walk.

"_But I wouldn't get in your way_."

Alfred now started walking even faster trying to lose the evil person he calls his northern part of the U.S.A twin.

"**Aaaah**!"

Now Alison was in front of Alfred stopping his path to freedom.

All he had to do was go through two more doors and then through the front door to freedom.

Alison kept singing however.

"_You can count on me_

_to always be_

_Beside you every day,_

_to tell you it's okay,_

_you were just born that way_

_and as they say it's in your DNA,_

_You're gay_!"

**'Finally**!'

Alfred yelled in his mind as he got out of his house.

"**But I'm not gay**!"

He yelled back at his sister running for his life.

"_If you were gay_!"

She yelled at him smirking like a cat who got her treat.

"**Argh**!"

He screamed as he ran for his life as his sister stood at the front door.

"_Yep. He's in denial right Ivan_?"

She asked looking at the cellphone she took from her brother.

"_Well time to be a matchmaker and see if Vanya wants Alfie_."

She giggled thinking of the future relationship.

Then she walked into the house and called the Russian Man.

Meanwhile Al ended up in no man's land.

~Couples~

Hinted Russia X America

Genre: Humor and Romance

Wow...That's all I'm saying for now.

So my fellow readers.

Please be as so kind to read and review.

Critizie me if you wish because that will help me well.

BtW make a hetalia request and I'll do it.

If its your OC and a nation please and wath the relationship to said nation is.

Also tell me who your nation is in the review section.

The first one here was something I did for fun.

Also for the request please give me a prompt on what you want so I have something to go on.

I don't own Hetalia or these songs but if I did fun will be happening.

Also if you want just a single nation let me know please.

Muhahahahahaha!

Love ya'll

.Cat


End file.
